


Amor a primer golpe.

by Artemis_Walker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Love - Freeform, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Walker/pseuds/Artemis_Walker
Summary: Él ya no quería estar con ese grupo de idiotas, pero seguía ahí, aguantando todo porque no quería asumir las consecuencias tras tanto tiempo.El castaño pudo ver a través de la fachada de tipo duro que quería mostrar al resto.A veces pueden resultar graciosos o trágicos los diferentes lugares y situaciones donde puedes llegar a enamorarte.
Relationships: Arno Dorian & Jacob Frye, Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye
Kudos: 4





	1. Encuentro.

**Author's Note:**

> Pareja: Arno x Jacob.
> 
> Fanfic hecho con todo mi amor uwu.
> 
> Advertencias:  
> -Posible OoC. Traté y me esforecé por apegarme a sus personalidades, pero quizás tenga algún desliz por ahí. Mis disculpas de antemano u.u  
> -Se actualizará cada semana, ya que aún no lo acabo y sigo en proceso de los últimos capítulos :3  
> -Se harán posibles menciones al EziAlt, ya que tengo otro fanfic de ellos que ocurre casi al mismo tiempo, pero salvo eso no tendrán participación aquí uwu.  
> -No tengo muy en claro la relación de este par con otros personajes. Lo admito, no he jugado ni Unity ni Syndicate, sólo he visto un par de game play's, así que lamento alguna que otra incongruencia ^^U.  
> -Historia que se verá constantemente en edición, esto con el fin de corregir la mayor cantidad de errores de dedo posibles -y porque a Ao3 a veces se le mete la chiripiorca y me cambia palabras -. No presten atención a eso y disfruten de la lectura.
> 
> Si la pareja, género, etc., no son de tu agrado, por favor pasa de largo y evita malos comentarios :3
> 
> Vengo a hablar de una linda comunidad en Amino llamada: Assassin's creed❤Yaoi  
> La comunidad necesita más personitas lindas para que no desaparezca qwq ❤

El aroma a comida se percibía por todo el lugar. Sonidos de platos y ollas siendo cargadas de un lado a otro. Los encargados de la limpieza lavaban lo más rápido que podían los utensilios que les llegaban. El fuego de las parrillas y el inconfundible ruido de alimentos siendo sazonados en las sartenes. Ese era el tipo de ambiente que disfrutaba. Quizás la única desventaja era que siempre batallaba para esconder su largo cabello en la red de cocina, pero fuera de eso estaba más que satisfecho con su elección.

Su equipo se movía rápido y de manera coordinada, así que solo faltaba la presentación de los platillos que su maestro pasaría calificando apenas diera la hora. Se concentró al máximo e ignoró por completo a las chicas que no dejaban de verlo con ojos de enamoramiento. Los platos blancos casi brillaban; se aseguró de no manchar nada de manera innecesaria. Sus compañeros se acercaban cautelosos con las sartenes aún calientes. Él le daba forma a la comida y posteriormente, con el cuidado de un profesional, colocaba todo sobre la porcelana de manera calculada.

Escuchó como algunos se quejaban, mientras que otros permanecían quietos frente a sus platillos o buscando a escondidas en sus celulares presentaciones para la comida que preparaban. Sonrío divertido ante la vista. Todo era cuestión de imaginación y de saber que sabores y colores se equilibraban unos con otros, simple cosa de balance.

—Quedan diez minutos —habló su profesor paseándose por la gran cocina de la universidad. Las exclamaciones de terror no se hicieron esperar. El castaño en cambio se permitió mofarse internamente; era más tiempo del que se necesita para estar listo.

El último plato estaba preparado. Quedaban cinco minutos. Vio como el encargado de limpieza en su equipo parecía al borde de la desesperación ante tanto utensilio sólo para él. Limpió sus manos con su limpión negro, colocó todo de forma presentable y dejó encargado a otro exhausto joven para que cuidara de la mesa, mientras él iba a auxiliar al lavaplatos en turno. Secó todo el material usado y lo fue guardando. Tenían que acabar a tiempo. Él era un perfeccionista, todos en su clase lo sabían -más los de su equipo-. Se movieron tan rápido como les fue posible y, segundos antes que el maestro declarase agotado el tiempo, fueron la primera mesa en estar completos de todas las tareas.

Se apresuró a donde estaba la comida y presenció como el chef encargado revisaba todo. Limpieza, presentación, eficacia, velocidad, sazón, cocción, sabor; incluso temperatura de la comida.

—Tienen diez, felicidades —anotó la calificación en la lista que llevaba en mano con expresión satisfecha. Sus compañeros celebraron -. Solo una cosa. ¿Dónde está tu limpión negro, Arno? —El nombrado miró primero a su mandil. Confundido buscó con la mirada hasta ver el pequeño trapo oscuro sobre la tarja de los trastos. Hizo un gesto de: “Joder” y sonrió a su maestro.

—Lo siento.

—No es un gran detalle, pero recuerda que la presentación del cocinero es tan importante como su comida. Como sea, ustedes ya están libres.

Agradecieron por la calificación, disfrutaron de sus propios platillos, lavaron los últimos platos y salieron con apenas unos quince minutos todavía de su receso antes de la siguiente clase.

—Arno —llamó una voz familiar detrás de él. Se giró viendo a su amigo de la facultad de derecho. Se despidió de sus compañeros y se acercó sonriente al contrario.

—Napoleón, ¿qué pasa? —Su amigo rodeó sus hombros con el brazo y siguió caminando.

—Oh nada, solo quería saludarte. Hoy saliste temprano. Escuché que tus platillos fueron todo un éxito de nuevo.

—Sí, aunque cometí un pequeño fallo.

—¿No mataste a nadie, cierto?

—¿Eso qué quiso decir?

Ambos rieron hasta que pasaron frente a la facultad de Ciencias Policiales. Un grupo de chicos estaban charlando en las escaleras. Uno de ellos vio a los dos amigos y sonrió burlón.

—¡Hey, aquí no es sitio para esas cosas! —Los demás a su alrededor se soltaron a reír. Arno frunció el ceño.

—No les hagas caso —lo calmó el más bajo.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos idiotas?

—Digamos que sus cerebros son lo bastante pequeños para creerse con el derecho de molestar a las otras facultades.

—Pues que montón de imbéciles —declaró.

—Sí, ya se han metido en problemas con los profesores y hasta con el director; pero siguen igual. Claro, no digo que todos en ese edificio son estúpidos, en realidad son sólo los que estaban ahí.

—¿A qué carrera pertenecen?

—Futuros policías —el castaño dejó salir una carcajada.

—Con tipos así ni falta que harán los ladrones.

Los dos se volvieron a reír hasta que Arno chocó su hombro con otro joven que caminaba en la dirección contraria. Lo miró, y tuvo que alzar un poco el rostro para conectar con sus ojos. El tipo era alto, cosa que pinchó su orgullo de cierta forma. La luz del sol no le permitió ver del todo la cara del sujeto, apenas logró distinguir un reflejo esmeralda en sus ojos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sin obtener respuesta. El chico lo vio de reojo antes de seguir andando.

Napoleón lo incitó a que hiciera lo mismo así que se dejó llevar pretendiendo que eso no sucedió.

Las clases iniciaron de nuevo, por lo que los dos amigos caminaron juntos un pequeño tramo antes de llegar al punto donde debían separarse. Arno jugaba con su botella de agua, pasando esta de una mano a otra, viendo el líquido cristalino moverse. Escuchaba las quejas que el otro emitía sobre uno de sus profesores, diciendo no emitía pasión suficiente para la enseñanza. Sonrió con diversión al verlo tan en serio, metido en sus críticas. Los ojos de tono ámbar observaron al chico hasta que captaron algo más desarrollándose detrás de él. Se detuvo y miró a detalle. Napoleón se paró un par de pasos delante de él, al no ver a su amigo a su lado.

Ocultos por un par de árboles, estaban los tipos de hace unos minutos, rodeando a alguien más. Debido al ángulo en el cual estaba, Arno no podía ver de quien se trataba. Movido por un impulso se acercó más. Napoleón trató de detenerlo al llamarlo, mas años de conocerlo le decían que sería un intento inútil de todas formas. Resignado se quedó en su sitio, debatiendo si sería necesario avisar a algún profesor.

Estando ya más cerca entendió que pasaba. El grupo de idiotas parecían estar disfrutando intimidar a uno de sus compañeros. Le daban golpes combinados a empujones; el contrario apenas si podía defenderse. Una pelea injusta lo vieras por donde lo vieras. Apretando la botella de agua que permanecía en su mano izquierda apuntó al tipo más cercano y, sin pensarlo demasiado, la arrojó directo a la cabeza. El objeto rebotó dolorosamente contra la nuca del muchacho y cayó al suelo, rodando lejos de ellos.

—Oh chico ... —Napoleón su rostro contra su mano. Sin perder más tiempo, corrió en busca de un maestro o cualquiera que pudiera ayudar.

El grupo volteó a verlo enfadado. El estudiante de gastronomía cayó al suelo, completamente exhausto y con su cuerpo cubierto de golpes. Arno los vio a todos entre molesto y comenzando a replantearse que tan buena idea fue hacer aquello. No bajó la guardia, pero no tenía idea que hacer a continuación. Sin palabras de por medio, el tipo al que golpeó con la botella comenzó a correr en dirección a él. Esquivó el puño que iba directo a su cara y con ambos brazos rodeó la cintura del chico hasta arrojarlo al suelo. Antes de que se espabilara, el castaño se levantó justo cuando otro se lanzaba contra él. Cerrando su mano en un puño golpeó el abdomen de su nuevo atacante y lo hizo retroceder. Se alejó un poco de ellos hasta quedar frente a su compañero de salón.

—¿Por qué de repente tan violentos, chicos? —Sonrió nervioso y se agachó ante otro puñetazo —. Estoy seguro que no hay motivos —nunca entenderá porque en situaciones así le daba por soltar la primera estupidez que le cruzara por la mente.

—¿Me arrojas tu jodida botella a la cabeza y dices que no hay motivos? —El primero se puso por fin de pie, estaba cabreado.

—La botella resbaló de mi mano y fue a dar casualmente a tu cabeza, me ofende tu acusación —se rio tomando al chico lastimado del brazo para ponerlo de pie. Tenían que escapar. Vio a las caras enojadas del grupo.

«Claro, se mofan al molestar a alguien que apenas se puede defender pero se enojan con alguien que les planta cara. Menuda bola de cobardes ». Pensó, conteniendo un gesto de aversión.

El segundo tipo al que golpeó tosió un par de veces, sosteniendo la parte afectada.

—Eres fuerte para estudiar una carrera de niñas.

—¿Disculpa? —Enarcó una ceja queriendo meterle otro golpe.

En eso un profesor llegó gritando en su dirección. Arno alcanzó a ver a Napoleón, que corría detrás del maestro. Agradeció en silencio al estudiante de derecho. El hombre, al ver al chico totalmente maltrecho, no les cuestionó nada a ellos dos y en cambio se llevó al grupo de brabucones con él. Quién parecía ser el líder le dirigió una mirada larga de: “Estás muerto” a Arno, este lo ignoró.

—¿Estás bien? —Indagó Napoleón.

—Yo sí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de él. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

—No, iré solo. Gracias por ayudarme, Arno; pero creo que ahora deberías estar más preocupado por ti —se sostuvo el brazo izquierdo con la mano contraria, sintiendo dolor apenas hacerlo.

—¿Por mí? —Parpadeó confuso —. Si lo dices por esos idiotas no te preocupes, no parecen tan difíciles de sobrellevar.

—Tal vez ellos no, pero su amigo Jacob, sí que lo será.

—¿Quién es Jacob?

—El sujeto con el que chocaste hace rato —intervino Napoleón. El castaño hizo recuento en su memoria hasta dar con él. No fue capaz de ver su rostro, como tampoco le prestó gran atención, así que de imagen no tenía ni idea de cómo sería.

—Bueno, ya me preocuparé de eso después. Será mejor que vayas ahora con la enfermera antes de que se pongan peor esos golpes —encogiéndose de hombros fue a buscar su botella de agua perdida. Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas, angustiados por lo despreocupado que parecía el otro. Arno volvió con el objeto recuperado —. Me tengo que ir o me dejaran fuera del salón.

Se despidió de los dos y se marchó como si nada, aparentemente. La verdad es que su cabeza daba de vueltas una y otra vez a las advertencias de esos dos. ¿Qué tipo de luchador sería ese tal Jacob? Arno no se defendía tan mal, sin embargo nunca estuvo involucrado en una auténtica pelea. ¿Y si volvían por él para darle una lección? Se las tendría que arreglar para escapar de ahí ileso o de lo contrario su padrastro y hermanastra lo regañarían aún peor de lo que sería llevarse una paliza.

Ni bien la campana anunció la salida para los estudiantes Arno salió casi corriendo, guardando su libreta en el camino sin detenerse a ver por dónde iba, es decir, conocía de memoria la trayectoria a la salida y fue de los primeros en salir. Confiaba que no hubiera demasiada gente por los pasillos. En efecto, estaban vacíos. Lo único malo es que una vez en la planta de abajo y ya con todas sus cosas guardadas, se encontró con el mar de estudiantes de las demás carreras. No sabía muy bien si debería agradecer por ello, pues en caso de que esos tipos en serio lo estuvieran buscando, sería más fácil escaparse de ellos así, ya que no lo verían. O quizás maldecir su suerte, pues de esa forma tampoco sería capaz de percibir cuando alguien se le acercase por la espalda. Respirando profundo y resignándose a lo que tuviera que pasar, se adentró entre la gente. Trató de ser discreto, no empujó a nadie ni entraba en pánico, sólo seguía el paso de la multitud.

Tenía confianza en por lo menos ese día salir sano y salvo. Probablemente así habría sido, de no ser porque en un descuido suyo, acabó empujando a otro estudiante tirando algunos de sus libros en el acto. Miró al frente, encontrando un par de ojos brillantes y dorados ocultos debajo de una capucha. Sonrió nervioso, vio los alrededores de reojo antes de agacharse y recoger lo que tiró. «¿En serio? Joder ». El dueño de los libros lo ayudó. Le entregó los que ya tenía en brazos.

—Lo siento —susurró.

El otro pareció querer decirle algo, pero justo en ese momento se escuchó un: “¡Ahí está!”. Ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver, predecía quienes serían. Afianzando su mochila a sus brazos comenzó la carrera que quiso evitar. Empujó a cuanto se interponía en su camino, teniendo sumo cuidado de no hacerlo con un maestro o todo sería peor.

Con su respiración al límite y los latidos cimbrando en sus oídos acabó -a saber cómo - detrás de uno de los edificios. Se detuvo un rato. Colocó sus manos en las rodillas, su mochila colgaba del hombro izquierdo gracias a la única correa que llevaba puesta. El sudor escurrió de los mechones caoba y se le pegaban al rostro. Le dolía el pecho. Vaya que fue un buen ejercicio. Conteniendo sus jadeos de cansancio guardó silencio, queriendo asegurarse que nadie lo continuaba siguiendo. Le costó perder de vista a esos tipos, eran tres en total, de los cuales se topó con todos ellos en las salidas más próximas de la institución, tratando de arrinconarlo. Pronto sentió temor. ¿Y si cayó en su trampa? Estaba frito.

Girando su cuerpo intentó reconocer la zona, pero no tenía ni idea en qué parte de la universidad se encontraba. Murmuró maldiciones y se preguntó si era malditamente necesario construir un sitio tan enorme, no por nada en la ceremonia de bienvenida les dieron un mapa para no perderse y, hasta donde sabía, existían tres campanas repartidas por el lugar para que todos los alumnos las oyeran.

Se arriesgó a caminar, con paso lento, como un gato temiendo por cualquier tipo de peligro. Miró a través de las ventanas polarizadas pertenecientes a uno de los salones. Tubos de ensayo, mecheros, cajas de cultivo. «Genial». Comenzó a pensar que lo único bueno en ese día fue su calificación de cocina. Estaba en el área de laboratorios para los estudiantes de farmacéutica. Técnicamente no tendría nada de malo, de no ser por el detalle que esta era, literalmente, la zona más alejada de la universidad; esto por seguridad a la mayoría de estudiantes. Se hallaba en el otro extremo de la escuela.

Suspiró intentando calmarse. Rodeó el edificio. Sus manos buscaban su billetera en los bolsillos, debía encontrar su credencial de estudiante. La escuela era tan innecesariamente grande, que en todos lados podías encontrar pequeñas casetas de bicicletas para libre uso de los alumnos, siempre y cuando tuvieran su credencial a la mano. Tal vez no podría sacarla de ahí e irse derecho a casa, sin embargo le vendría bastante bien para por lo menos hallar la salida más cercana y volver a correr.

Ya estaba a nada de salir de ahí, cuando una mano sujetando con fuerza el cuello de su camisa lo regresó hacia atrás. En consecuencia al no esperarse eso, terminó por perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas sobre el mullido y frío césped. Su mochila cayó pesada en su estómago; antes de tomarla, alguien se la arrebató tirándola lejos.

—No querrás que se arruine como tu cara, ¿verdad? —La voz, por desgracia conocida, aterrizó en sus tímpanos. Abrió los ojos, viendo las caras de los tres sujetos, que parecían muy dispuestos a romper cada uno de sus huesos. Estaba jodido.

—Bueno, esta no es precisamente una vista de ángeles, pero me conformo —sonrió con burla. Uno de ellos, con el cabello increíblemente maltratado, lo tomó de su ropa y lo levantó.

—¿Qué dijiste marica? —Arno frunció el ceño.

—Oh vamos, _mon ami,_ ¿en pleno siglo veintiuno y sigues creyendo que eso es un insulto? ¿O es que acaso es una forma de evadir tus verdades?

Un puño se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, apenas atinó a cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto que parecía inevitable ahora, mas este nunca llegó, cosa rara, ya que escuchó perfectamente como golpeaba contra algo. Se atrevió a ver. La mano del chico era sujetada con firmeza por otra. El tipo no parecía molesto, más bien sonrió con victoria adelantada, lo que significaba que quien sea que fuera el muchacho alto, no era nadie que viniera a su rescate; casi se sintió decepcionado. Alzó la vista. Era un joven más o menos de su edad, de cabello oscuro revuelto y un poco de barba rodeaba su mentón; aunque lo que más captó su atención en sí, fueron esos brillantes ojos esmeralda observándolo con aburrimiento. Este sonrió, y Arno juró que era la sonrisa más forzada que nunca en su vida hubiera visto. Al grupo de idiotas pareció darles igual ese detalle,

—¿Este pequeño dejó en ridículo a los tres? —Dejó ir a su “amigo”. El más bajo no estaba tan seguro de que lo considerara uno, por un extraño motivo podía presentirlo.

—¡Oye! Podrá tender manos de niña pero golpea fuerte —se quejó el sujeto a quien le metió el puñetazo en el estómago. Entornó los ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

—¡Gracias! Lo tomaré como un cumplido —dejó caer su cabeza para atrás y ver al que hizo el intento de insultarlo.

—Tu, pedazo de ...

El tipo de ojos verdes se interpuso e hizo que quien todavía lo sostenía de la camisa lo soltara.

—No creo que esto sea una especie de tregua, ¿cierto? —Retrocedió un par de pasos al ver que el más alto se acercaba.

Sin decir palabra, aquel que Arno reconoció como Jacob, se lanzó contra él. Pensó que lo golpearía de frente y estaba listo para derribarlo al igual que lo hizo con su compañero; pero fue engañado por un movimiento rápido de las manos ajenas, las cuales sostuvieron su izquierda y la desviaron de su camino al lado contrario, cosa que lo tomó desprevenido y, sin oportunidad a reaccionar o cambiar de estrategia, un puñetazo cayó en su mejilla. Se tambaleó, junto al sabor metálico en su paladar. Se incorporó de nuevo antes de recibir otro golpe similar. Se cubrió con los brazos y trató de ganar tiempo para darse una idea de cómo tomar su mochila, que estaba tirada a un par de metros de él y posteriormente salir corriendo.

Huir sin duda era la mejor de las opciones. Sus antebrazos dolían, estaba seguro que los moretones no tardarían en salir. El tipo era fuerte, demasiado; otro par de sus puños en la cara y tendría para caer rendido. Procuró cubrir también su estómago en caso de que quisiera cobrar venganza por su amigo.

Fue dando pequeños pasos por el lugar, tratando de acercarse a la mochila sin que se percataran de ello. Desvió su mirada ambarina un instante al grupo que estaba demasiado concentrado en la pelea para darse cuenta de nada. Regresó su atención a Jacob; la expresión del azabache seguía siendo de completo aburrimiento, casi como si no quisiera estar ahí. Eso le pareció extraño pero a la vez no.

Ya había captado las ligeras señales que daba, la pregunta era, ¿por qué seguía ahí si no le agradaba? Fácilmente podría mandar a la mierda a esos sujetos y largarse. Se regañó, no era tiempo de pensar en los demás, sino en taclear al más alto y huir.

Ya estaba casi pisando el objeto color azul oscuro, tenía que actuar ahora o todo su esfuerzo se vendría abajo. Pensando en el tipo de golpes que Jacob daba, parecía demasiado confiado en que ganaría, eso podría generar un descuido en algún punto dentro de su guardia, lo único malo es que el muchacho gozaba de experiencia y buenos reflejos; Debía ser rápido con lo que planeaba hacer. Cambió de dirección y dio tan solo dos pasos más hacía atrás, su mochila quedó a su lado izquierdo.

—Que aburrido —estaba tan centrado en sus observaciones al otro que casi olvidaba la presencia de sus compañeros.

—¡Si no cae rendido en tres minutos más, lo haremos nosotros! —Arno enarcó una ceja ante el comentario. Suponiendo que en serio ellos podrían contra él, no habrían llamado a su amigo desde un principio. Aguantando las ganas de cualquier comentario volvió a concentrarse en Jacob.

—¿Qué no piensas defenderte? —Habló su atacante. Arno pudo distinguir un tono inglés europeo en su voz. La expresión que tenía dejaba ver apatía y fastidio a partes iguales. Comprendía, no era que estuviese haciendo eso por gusto.

—Lo haría de no ser por un pequeño detalle… —un nuevo puñetazo estaba por impactar en sus brazos; utilizó el izquierdo para desviar el golpe con fuerza, se libró de uno de sus puños. Repitió la acción con el otro, sólo que en esta ocasión prefirió agarrar con firmeza su muñeca —. Que yo no quiero estar aquí —con el aparente chico inglés distraído, el castaño se agachó y dio un duro cabezazo al mentón ajeno. Jacob se alejó a pasos torpes. Dorian aprovechó para recoger sus cosas del suelo y antes de que el contrario se compusiera del ataque, se arrojó hacía él, cayendo juntos a la humedad del césped. Arno se aseguró de rodar a un lado para evitar ser agarrado —. Y parece que tú tampoco quieres estar acá —susurró al levantarse sobre una de sus rodillas y correr a la primera puerta de salida que viera.

La verdad dijo eso último pensando que el otro no lo escucharía, vaya que se equivocaba.

El inglés se quedó acostado boca arriba, escuchando las maldiciones de sus "amigos" de fondo junto a sus pasos resonar en la hierba mojada. Su espalda comenzaba a enfriarse sin embargo su cabeza daba vueltas a lo que escuchó. Era extraño que palabras de un simple desconocido, como lo era aquel chico de ojos dorados, lo aturdieran de esa forma, lo suficiente al menos para quedarse acostado en el césped como vil estúpido y la frase se repitiera en su mente igual a un disco descompuesto , repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo.

Se levantó, frotó su barbilla, sintiendo apenas el calor del dolor que provocó aquel cabezazo. Extrañamente no estaba molesto, es decir, su racha de “campeón” en todas sus peleas se vio roto por un único joven, más bajito que él y además de eso, ni siquiera fue derrotado por una lluvia de golpes, sino por uno solo. Parecía ser un buen estratega.

Una vez estuvo de pie miró el camino por donde ese chico y los demás salieron corriendo. Seguía un tanto aturdido debido a la combinación del golpe y las palabras. Agradeció no haber tenido la lengua entre los dientes en ese instante, de lo contrario habría acabado peor. Se giró sobre los talones y comenzó a caminar con calma hasta el área de su facultad, pues en el estacionamiento se hallaba aparcada su motocicleta. Miró la hora y decidió acelerar el paso. Se le haría tarde para el trabajo.

Cantó victoria una vez salió fuera del alcance de esos sujetos. Le pareció entre raro ya la vez predecible no ver a Jacob junto a ellos. Se encogió de hombros, no era asunto suyo.

Caminó lento, con las piernas ardiendo de tanto correr, no podía esperar menos después de todas las carreras realizadas ese día. Se detuvo en una parada de autobús, estaba demasiado cansado para caminar hasta la casa y eso que no estaba tan lejos de ella. Miró su ropa gracias al reflejo de los cristales. La parte de la espalda estaba sucia. Distinguió manchas verdosas debido al pasto y por fin se percataba que sus antebrazos también dolían. Dando un vistazo notó el rojizo se volverse morado; los moretones no tardaron nada en aparecer. Maldiciendo por lo bajo pensó en un modo de ocultarlos para que su padrastro y hermana no lo vieran. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue colocarse la chaqueta que llevaba esa mañana. El invierno se acercaba, por lo que las primeras horas del día resultaban frescas y esa prenda le resultó de mucha ayuda para no enfermar;

Llegó a la casa, rogó internamente porque no hubiese nadie y se dispuso a casi correr en dirección a su habitación. Tenía que bajar sus utensilios de cocina y colocarlos en su lugar, pero ya se preocuparía de eso más tarde. Faltaba poco para llegar a la seguridad del cuarto; un par de escalones más.

—¿Arno? —Se preguntó cuántas veces ya llevaba maldiciendo su suerte en apenas un día. Se detuvo y giró su cuerpo para ver como la chica de cabellos rojizos se asomaba desde un lado de las escaleras, viendo hacia arriba. Advirtió las bolsas de la compra que traía con ella.

—Elise, ¿pasa algo? —Sonrió nervioso, queriendo retomar su camino.

—Oh no, no realmente. He comprado las cosas para la cena, así que te toca —sonrió como niña pequeña y el castaño supo lo que pasaba ahí. Sino recordaba mal su turno de hacer la cena nunca coincidía con las clases de cocina en la escuela, así que la chica quería que la cubriera por razón.

—¿A dónde irás ahora? —Se recargó del barandal de madera sintiendo su pecho pesado.

—¿Soy muy obvia?

—Te conozco desde niños, dudo que puedas ocultarme cosas a estas alturas —la chica se cruzó de brazos con mirada retadora antes de suspirar, todo eso sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Mi novio me invitó a una fiesta, normalmente te pediría que me acompañaras, pero hoy me gustaría que me cubrieras de mi padre. Por favor —escondiendo sus brazos ahora detrás de su espalda cambió su expresión a una suplicante. Tenían la misma edad, pero Arno no podía evitar pensar en ella igual a una niña cada que se comportaba así, aunque esa no era la única forma en que la veía. Ignorando el malestar en su estómago rio.

—¿Y qué recibiré a cambio?

—Bueno, a cambio de cubrirme en la cena y de mi paradero el día de hoy, podría cubrirte toda la otra semana, ¿te parece? —Arno fingió pensarlo.

—Tengo el presentimiento que esa semana se volverá un único día —apoyó el rostro en su mano.

—Te prometo que esta vez será la semana entera, lo juro —juntó las palmas de sus manos.

—Está bien, lo haré, sólo ten cuidado.

—Eres el mejor hermanastro del mundo —lo dijo en tono cantarín dirigiéndose a la cocina para dejar los ingredientes. La mirada divertida de Arno se entristeció.

—Hermanastro ... claro —retomó el rumbo a su habitación.

Entró tirando su mochila en la cama y dejando las cosas de gastronomía a un lado de la puerta. Se quitó la sudadera y revisó sus brazos. Los moretones eran más visibles, no tenía idea de que hacer para ocultarlos. Soltó su cabello, decidió darse una ducha rápida y colocarse alguna camisa de manga larga para cubrirlos, debería mantenerse así el tiempo que tardasen en desaparecer.

Caminando al baño rogó porque la situación de esa tarde no volviera a repetirse. Recordó los ojos verdes de Jacob; tenía la esperanza de al menos no toparse con él de nuevo, ya que sabía que no era de su agrado armar ese tipo de escenas. Sonara loco o no, para llevar un par de horas de conocerlo –por decirlo así -, sus ojos parecían hablar más que las acciones mismas. Abrió la llave para dejar el agua caliente correr y quitó su ropa. ¿Por qué incluso estaría con esos tipos?


	2. Curiosidad.

—Así que te dieron la paliza de tu vida —Arno no supo de qué forma reaccionar ante el comentario de su amigo, luego de contarle lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Bueno, no es como si ese tipo fuera un contrincante fácil, sin mencionar que estaba cansado de correr por toda la escuela queriendo huir.

—Sí, tiene bien ganada su reputación —Napoleón vio al cielo -. Tienes suerte de haberlos perdido, pero no creo que se detengan ahí, ¿sabes? Son conocidos por ser bastante insistentes hasta que logran desquitarse.

—¿Eso no los metería en más problemas? —Jugueteó con la botella de agua fría que sostenía hasta hace poco en sus brazos para intentando desaparecer los moretones.

—No es como si les importara. Creen que por tener buenas notas no les hará nada.

—¿Buenas notas? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, pero no creas que las obtuvieron por mérito propio.

—¿Qué son? ¿Bravucones de escuela media? —Bufó. Los golpes le dolían más que ayer, con suerte podía mover sus brazos —. ¿Crees que en serio me busquen de nuevo?

—¿Qué tal si le preguntas al joven Frye, quien no deja de verte desde hace rato?

Arno lo miró consternado y se giró cauteloso a donde apuntaban los ojos claros del contrario. No necesitó buscar demasiado, esos orbes esmeraldas resaltaban entre todos los demás. Un escalofrío subió por su cuerpo y desvío la mirada enseguida, temiendo ser descubierto.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—No puede hacerte algo ahora, sólo debes tener cuidado a la salida.

—Que gracioso —dio un vistazo rápido—. Joder, no puedo llegar con más golpes a casa, ya tengo bastante tratando de ocultar estos.

—Podrías irte junto a un maestro para que no se acerquen o reportar directamente en dirección.

—No, si lo menciono y no hacen nada al respecto, me irá peor —se puso de pie al escuchar la campana —. Ya veré como me las arreglo. De cierta forma me busqué esto.

—Estabas defendiendo a un compañero, así que fue una acción noble; el problema son los idiotas a quienes enojaste.

Terminando esa conversación cada quien se dirigió a su salón. Arno terminaría temprano ese día. Rogaba poder irse deprisa. Tal cual lo sugirió su amigo, trataría de juntarse con algún maestro, no era necesario hablar, cualquiera serviría para mantenerlos a raya; aunque no estaba seguro de la duración efectiva en cuanto ese modo de evasión. Tenía que hallar más maneras, de lo contrario se convertiría en un cuento de nunca acabar.

Soportando sus ansias esperó la hora de salida. Tenía bien trazada su ruta. El estacionamiento es donde más se aglomeraban las personas, sobre todo los profesores. Otro punto a favor era la gran puerta para la salida de autos. Se arriesgaba a ser atropellado por algún despistado. Torció el gesto, no sabía que era mejor. Se encogió de hombros. Ya se preocuparía de los detalles una vez estuviese a salvo.

Se mezcló lo mejor que pudo con sus compañeros, viendo constantemente en cada esquina, esperando a que esos sujetos se hicieran presentes. Quizás por una vez correría con suerte y ellos estarían en clase. Aferrado a esa esperanza caminó de prisa llegando al estacionamiento. Nadie lo seguía. Apretó el paso hasta el gran portón blanco. Lo lograría, tenía que hacerlo. Cruzó entre dos profesores que hablaban cerca de un auto negro. Casi tuvo ilusión de un día libre una vez dio el primer paso fuera. Se adelantó a los hechos.

Primera regla para escapar de una bola de imbéciles: Nunca cuentes que ellos estén en clases.

—¿A dónde vas señorita? —La desagradable voz lo hizo detenerse. Un gesto de: “No es en serio” surcó su rostro.

—Me temo que me has confundido —se giró a él queriendo divisar al resto.

—No lo creo. Ahora ven acá. Tenemos cuentas pendientes, ¿recuerdas?

—Tengo mala memoria, así que no —parecía ser el único y eso no era precisamente buena noticia.

Estaba fuera de la escuela, miles de rutas de escape posibles. Entrar de nuevo significaba encerrarse; correr al azar por las calles era arriesgarse a un callejón sin salida o un sitio solitario. Ir directo a casa era guiar al lobo a la madriguera. Su cerebro procesaba todas las vías de escape, y ninguna parecía favorable debido al punto de vista tan pesimista con el que analizaba todo.

—Te lo recordaré —se acercó tronando sus nudillos.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —y así sin pensar, emprendió la carrera. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Era lo único que podía decirse para animarse aunque sea un poco.

Definitivamente contando lo corrido ayer y ese día, estaba más que claro que había realizado el ejercicio de un mes entero. Nuevas gotas de sudor escurrían de sus sienes. No ayudaba que llevara una chaqueta puesta. Pensó en subirse al primer camión que viera; claro, perderse sonaba mejor a una golpiza. Miró detrás de él con la ayuda de unos cristales de los negocios. Estaban los tres y no veía al tal Jacob por ningún lado. ¿Una trampa? No sería una idea tan descabellada. Prefirió regresar la vista al frente. Divisó una esquina no muy lejos. Daría un giro brusco y de ahí quizás buscaría esconderse en una tienda o cualquier puerta que viera abierta. Ya se encargaría de explicar la situación después.

Llevando a cabo lo planeado giró de forma repentina. Sus pies derraparon gracias a la grava suelta antes de seguir con su carrera. Iba bien, sólo un poco más.

—¡¿Qué…?!

Su boca fue cubierta por una mano, impidiendo que gritara, mientras sentía otra apoderarse de su cintura. Se vio jalado a la oscuridad de lo que parecía ser un callejón. Cerró sus ojos temiendo lo peor. Haber caído de nueva cuenta en la jugarreta de esos tipos. Si así es como iba a ser se resignaría, ¿qué más le quedaba? Huir eternamente sería tedioso al final. Se mantuvo quieto esperando la paliza, escuchar las risas de victoria de los idiotas; esperó todo, menos silencio y el sonido de tres personas pasar corriendo justo a su lado. Se permitió abrir los ojos al escuchar un: “Se fueron”, susurrado en su oído. La voz rasposa se le hizo familiar. Quería ver de quien se trataba, pero la persona lo tenía fuertemente sujeto, como si esperara a confirmar que era seguro. Los pasos todavía se escuchaban junto a voces exclamando todo tipo de maldiciones.

Arno se asustó al sentir la vibración de un celular en su espalda. Su cuerpo fue arrastrado más al fondo. El aroma a basura casi lo hace vomitar, de no ser por la mano la cual seguía cubriendo sus labios.

—¡Hey, Ray! ¿Qué pasa? —Así de pegado como estaba al ajeno, escuchó a medias la conversación.

—¿Dónde mierda te metiste, Jacob?

«¿Jacob?» Forcejeó para liberarse; fue en vano.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me necesitan para algo? —Sonaba alegre, a pesar de no sonreír.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? Debías ayudarnos a atrapar a ese marica.

—Oh, lo olvidé. Lo siento pero ya estoy en el trabajo, de hecho mi jefe me ha dicho que cuelgue, así que me voy. Adiós.

Colgó la llamada sin escuchar los reclamos de su compañero. Arno sintió que se ahogaba. Al ver que el otro no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo, hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Lo mordió.

—¡Oye, eso duele!

Se alejó de él, dándole espacio para irse. Quiso emprender una carrera nueva; por desgracia, sus piernas ya se habían enfriado, así que al primer paso las sintió débiles, volviendo sus movimientos torpes. La mano ajena se apoderó de su muñeca en poco tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Partirme el cuello a solas? —Se giró para encararlo.

—No no, tranquilo, no te haré nada —respondió con voz calmada.

—Dile eso a mis brazos —refutó aguantando una expresión adolorida —. Por cierto, déjame me duele.

—Lo lamento —su mano viajó a la parte posterior de su cuello —. No era… mi intención… no en un noventa por ciento.

—¿Y el otro diez? —Se frotó la parte dañada.

—Era porque esos tipos estaban presentes, no tenía elección —Arno casi suelta un: “Siempre la hay”, pero no quería sonar igual a un maestro o como su padrastro cada que le daba un sermón.

—¿Son tus jefes o qué?

—No, sólo es molesto rebatirlos —el castaño lo miró con extrañeza de arriba abajo. No confiaba en él, bien podría estar actuando. Mantuvo su guardia en alto —. Como sea, no te ayudé para hablar. Quería proponerte una cosa.

—… ¿Qué?

—No me mires así, no es nada malo, lo juro —caminó fuera del callejón, cosa que el más bajo y su sentido del olfato agradecieron —. Ellos esperan que te dé la paliza de tu vida y sinceramente no quiero hacerlo. Así que dime, ¿te afectaría en algo no ir mañana a clases? —Arno frunció el entrecejo.

—Si es un día, creo que no. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Si faltas mañana y el día después apareces con algunos vendajes, podríamos simular que esto está “arreglado”. Eso sí, deberías mantenerlos alrededor de una semana.

—¿Fingir que me has lastimado? ¿En serio?

—¿Se te ocurre otra mejor idea?

—Muchas, pero ninguna a la que parezcas dispuesto y tampoco es que me seas de confianza —suspiró.

Tendría que explicarle la treta a Napoleón para que no haga ningún escándalo; a veces podía ponerse pesado con su extraño sentido de justicia.

—Si es una que nos saque a ambos de este embrollo, entonces puedo hacerlo —se cruzó de brazos con expresión torcida. Parecía disgustado con su comentario. Arno resopló y acomodó su cabello hacia atrás, puesto que se salió de su coleta en medio de la huida.

—Olvídalo. Acepto tu plan, sólo promete que esto funcionará.

—Lo hará… creo. Son de mente bastante simple esos tipos. Aunque no me hayan visto golpearte, contigo apareciendo con vendajes se tragaran todo el cuento.

—Bien, entonces trato hecho... supongo —acomodó mejor la correa de su mochila. Vio a Jacob dedicarle una minúscula sonrisa, caminando hasta una motocicleta negra oculta en los árboles —. Por cierto, linda forma de referirte a tus amigos —dio media vuelta, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Los ojos esmeraldas lo observaron al tiempo que se colocaba su casco.

—Ah, no los considero mis amigos —se subió al vehículo. Arno juraría que debería tener una cara de incredulidad ante la respuesta tan casual y hasta cierto punto indiferente— . Como sea, se me hace tarde para el trabajo. Te veo luego.

El francés lo vio marcharse sin comprender del todo en que acabó metido y en que se seguiría metiendo a partir de ese instante con el chico. No es que confiara del todo en él, en realidad no lo hacía, no en su mayoría; sin embargo una parte diminuta de él fue la que aceptó todo ese embrollo, similar a un presentimiento o algo por el estilo; no tenía palabras para describirlo. Debía trazar otro plan para escabullirse de ellos en caso de ser traicionado, situación que le sonaba más realista.

Conforme a lo acordado, la mañana siguiente no se presentó a clases. Se las tuvo que ingeniar al crear una excusa válida y que su padrastro le permitiera quedarse en casa. Por supuesto, la mentira más barata y común de todas nunca fallaba. Fingir un resfrío. Durmió con un montón de cobijas encima y así aumentar su calor corporal, provocando una fiebre improvisada. Elise lo miró con sospecha, es decir, ambos conocían los trucos del otro de memoria y ya esperaba que ella no le creyera, no obstante, la pelirroja tenía más cosas a esconder de las que Arno poseía, por ende no le convenía hablar.

Estando todavía en la cama rodó sobre esta tirando las mantas, creando un auténtico desastre en la habitación. Estaba aburrido, demasiado. No era el tipo de persona sedentaria, a él le encantaba moverse un lado a otro. Pensó en salir a la farmacia y comprar de una vez las vendas para su supuesta paliza. Vio la hora. Muy temprano para cualquier tipo de compra. Suspiró. Volteándose y quedando boca arriba, admiró el techo blanco. Siempre que no quería pensar en nada observaba arriba. Era un simple color blanco, pero tenía pequeños destellos, como si alguien hubiese combinado purpurina plateada con la pintura. Ese detalle muchas veces parecía crear un cielo estrellado únicamente suyo. Le gustaba ver el cielo nocturno, aunque no podía recordar la última vez que lo contempló con la atención que años atrás le daba.

Se levantó. Su cabello lucía un tanto desordenado, por suerte no era nada que no pudiera arreglarse. Salió de la habitación. Todo estaba en silencio, en bastante paz. No le gustaba. Caminó hasta el baño. Se daría una ducha y saldría por ahí, cualquier parte estaba bien, siempre y cuando no se acercara demasiado a la escuela o los alrededores donde trabajaba el señor de la Serre. Haría una visita a la tienda que frecuentaba a buscar otra especia rara con la cual experimentar, además de eso, se estaba quedando sin redes para el cabello; obviamente también estaban las vendas.

No se metía en peleas desde secundaria, así que ya no recordaba mucho las partes que solían salir más heridas en ese tipo de encuentros. Se encogió de hombros quitando su playera. El espejo que colgaba encima del lavamanos le dio una perspectiva clara de la cicatriz que surcaba su espalda. No era tan grande, abarcaba unos diez o quince centímetros tal vez y ya casi no se veía con claridad, pero él estaba al tanto que existía.

_Una pequeña mano se extendió en su dirección, invitándolo a tomarla, a correr de ese lugar que en menos de una hora se convirtió en una auténtica pesadilla._

Respiró profundo. Por cosas así no le gustaba profundo quedarse a solas. Recuerdos pasados se arremolinaban en su cabeza a la más mínima oportunidad. Quizás debió hacer caso a su padrastro y tomar terapia, mas él se esforzaba en creer que estaba bien. Sacudió su cabello, entrando por fin a la regadera que lo bañó de agua caliente, destensando sus músculos. Abrió los ojos. La imagen difusa de un niño se presentó borrosa en su memoria. Sonrió con ternura. Lo único que no le ocasionaba pesadillas, era esa figura infantil. Se abrazó así mismo, como si quisiera tocar la cicatriz. No era bueno acordarse de eso.

—El inicio de una vida más compleja, de cierto modo… —se dijo a si mismo disfrutando un poco más del agua.

Se puso ropa cómoda, tomó su mochila y se dispuso a salir. Comprobó que llevaba las llaves junto a su billetera antes de irse.

Caminó por las calles llenas de personas metidas en su propio mundo. Cada quien tenía asuntos individuales y nadie parecía prestar atención a los demás. Arno a veces disfrutaba observar cada uno de los rasgos de los demás. Encontraba entretenido adivinar en que estarían pensando; si algo les preocupaba, si iban estresados o felices. Esa manía la aprendió de su padre, su padre biológico. Él le explicaba que las expresiones decían más que las palabras, por eso siempre debía estar atento a los cambios sutiles de aquellos que le rodeaban. Eso era un detalle que normalmente tenía en cuenta al verlo trabajar.

Extrañaba a su padre, sus enseñanzas, su voz…

—Disculpa, ¿no vas a cruzar?

Una voz masculina lo exaltó. Regresó a la realidad, advirtiendo estar parado en la esquina de la cuadra, aquella que debía atravesar para llegar a la tienda de cocina. Miró apenado al oficial de tránsito quien seguía reteniendo a los vehículos. Ya imaginaba la cara de molestia de todos los conductores —. Ah sí, lo lamento —se encontró viendo directamente un par de ojos verdes. Parpadeó confuso al recordar inconscientemente a Jacob. Dio un paso al frente sin despegar su atención del hombre que le sonreía, una sonrisa tan apagada como su mirada, una clara similitud a la del chico Frye.

¿Por qué siquiera pensaba en él? Entró a la tienda, pasando entre las puertas automáticas y caminando directo a la zona de condimentos. Es muy posible que todo ese lío en el cual se metió trajera a su mente aquel sujeto. No le desagradaba el joven, más bien, no tenía idea de que opinar respecto a él. No parecía del tipo idiota como la bola de buscapleitos, sino que al menos tenía más sentido común; no obstante era demasiado pronto para juzgarlo.

Terminó por comprar pimienta de cayena y algo de nuez moscada. No había nada interesante ese día. Su reloj digital marcó las once en punto. Miró los letreros de los pasillos. Ya que estaba, aprovecharía para comprar las cosas de la cena. Una notificación de mensaje llegó a su celular. Lo sacó mientras revisaba las diferentes carnes y los tipos de corte. Era Napoleón. Casi golpea su rostro. Olvidó contarle la jugarreta que planeó con Jacob. Le marcó, rezando que aún no hiciera nada estúpidamente arriesgado.

—¡¿Estás bien ?!

Logro adquirido: Quedarse sordo.

—Ahora ya no —suspiró con pesadez —. Dime que sigues en una pieza.

—¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! ¡¿Qué es eso de faltar de la nada sin avisar ?! Acabas de romper tu record de asistencia perfecta.

—Lo siento. Escucha, es algo loco para explicarlo ahora. Por el momento responderé tu pregunta. Estoy bien, sigo entero. Esos tipos no me hicieron nada.

—¿De verdad? —Escuchó voces y el sonido de teléfonos, incluso captó medianamente la voz de un profesor suyo.

—Sí… dime por favor que no estás en la dirección.

—… No…

—Mentiroso —entornó los ojos divertido —. Como sea. Estoy comprando un par de cosas, así que te veo mañana. Por favor no armes un alboroto cuando me veas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sólo promételo —sin más colgó la llamada siguiendo sus planes para ese día.

Para cuando el resto de la familia estuvo completa, Arno ya tenía la comida hecha. Su padrastro le llamó la atención por haber salido estando enfermo, él se excusó diciendo que ya se sentía mejor. La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Elise se encargaría de la limpieza, así que el castaño subió a su habitación.

Sacó la pequeña bolsa de la farmacia y examinó lo que compró esa tarde. Los paquetes de vendas rodaron de la cama hasta topar con la puerta cerrada. No se percató de ello y siguió batallando contra el plástico que envolvía la caja de banditas adhesivas. Planeaba practicar con algunas y hacer creíble su pequeña mentira. Se concentró tanto en sus cosas que olvidó el insignificante detalle de que su hermanastra era fan de entrar a su cuarto sin avisar. En realidad debió preverlo desde un principio, no es como si la conociera de apenas ayer.

—Arno, te quería preguntar… —miró al suelo ante la mirada perpleja de sus hermanastro —. ¿Para qué las vendas? —Tomó el objeto del suelo y lo alzó a la altura de su rostro.

—Equipo médico… de la escuela… sí, eso —forzó una sonrisa que denotó su nerviosismo.

—Ajá —cerró la puerta —. Listo, mi padre no nos escuchara, ahora dime, ¿para qué son? —Se rindió.

—Estoy metido en problemas y el único modo de salir es este —mostró la cajita de banditas.

—¿Llevando esto?

—Tengo que fingir que su líder, o no sé qué sea, me ha golpeado, así me dejaran en paz el resto de sus amigos —se deslizó en la cama quedando acostado. La pelirroja se acercó, sentándose a la orilla del colchón.

—¿Y de quién fue la idea?

—Del que se supone debe golpearme.

—Muy bien, eso es inesperado —frunció el ceño confundida.

—Lo sé —se sentó—. Admito que parecía una buena idea cuando me dijo, pero la verdad lo empiezo a dudar.

—¿Te vas a retractar?

—No, no tengo muchas opciones. Ya me las ingeniaré. Mi experiencia debería servirme para algo por primera vez en mi vida.

—¿Y si es una trampa?

—No creo… él no parece disfrutar estar con esos tipos.

—No lo conoces, no puedes saberlo, ¿o sí?

—No, pero es la impresión que me da —se levantó para dejar las cosas al lado de su ropero.

—No me digas que ya te enamoraste —el comentario tomó por completo desprevenido a Arno, quien casi tropieza con sus propios pasos.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?

—¿Por qué no le preguntamos a tus novios y novias de la preparatoria? —Se cruzó de brazos sonriendo. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vete ya, tengo que dormir. Planeo salir mañana antes que tu padre se despierte y así evitar que me vea —la chica se levantó.

—De acuerdo. Ten cuidado, ¿sí? —Posó su mano en el hombro del más alto, quien le regaló una sonrisa mientras asentía y la veía marcharse.

Se acostó en la cama con la mente atiborrada de situaciones predecibles. Tenía sus reservas de lo que pasaría mañana, mas no quería comerse tanto la cabeza con eso o terminaría haciéndose la vida imposible y acabaría siendo un manojo de nervios, uno bastante sospechoso. Debía estar tranquilo, tener confianza que eso funcionaría. Se dio la vuelta quedando su vista en dirección a la pared. Sus brazos aún dolían, al menos tenía una buena razón para cubrirlos.

De alguna manera se las arregló y no exagerar con el uso de las vendas. Llevaba en sus brazos y una especie de parche en la mejilla izquierda. Esperaba de verdad que aquello funcionase.

Entró a la escuela, siendo recibido por miradas de cuanto alumno se encontraba en su camino. Muchos lo veían con sorpresa, otros más ponían cara de: "Oh amigo, ¿tú también?" Eso último lo desconcertó ¿Cuántas “victimas” de ese grupo de idiotas existían?

Llegó al salón sintiéndose ya agobiado por la cantidad de estudiantes que lo veían. Sus compañeros se exaltaron, no demasiado, pues aquel chico había contado ya a todos que lo salvó de esos tipos, pero de todas formas no parecía que la imagen de alguien conocido envuelto en vendas fuera de una que se pudiese pasar por alto tan fácilmente.

—¡Arno! —Ya esperaba a su amigo correr donde él, mas imaginó sería hasta el receso. A regañadientes se levantó, temiendo por la reacción del chico. Lo vio en el marco de la puerta. Quedaban diez minutos antes de la clase de la primera hora, suficiente para calmar los nervios del ya pálido Napoleón.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?!

—Cálmate, ven conmigo —lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el pasillo.

El castaño se vio resignado a contarle el "trato" que hizo con Jacob. Colocó la capucha de su sudadera azul en la cabeza. No es que se viera muy "golpeado" y con eso puesto se disimularía más. Napoleón todavía intentaba procesar la información caminando de un lado a otro.

—A ver, ¿resulta que el más fuerte dentro de ese grupo de inadaptados, te propuso esta jugarreta para librarte de sus amigos? ¿Realmente le creíste?

—Bueno, no es como tuviera muchas opciones.

—¿Y qué tal si es un truco para que confíes en él?

No podía descartar esa posibilidad. Lo pensó un rato, dando golpes pequeños con su dedo a su brazo, los cuales tenía tenía cruzados. La mirada esmeralda de Jacob se proyectó en su memoria. Sus ojos parecían ser más honestos que él y sus acciones, notaría si algo no andaba bien. Sonrió y se encogió de hombros restando importancia a ese deje de desconfianza.

—No creo que sea ese tipo de persona.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Intuición?

—No, observación —bostezó, odiaba las clases matutinas —. Cómo sea, me tengo que ir ya. Nos vemos al rato —se despidió.

Napoleón pareció recordar otra cosa que quería decirle, así que lo sostuvo sin cuidado del brazo. Arno no pudo suprimir su gesto de dolor, ya que lo tomó por sorpresa. El contrario lo soltó apenas se fijó en su expresión.

—Perdón… espera, ¿te duele? —El francés no tuvo escapatoria.

—Digamos que mi primer encuentro con Jacob no fue tan… ameno como el segundo —se sobó la parte dañada.

—¡¿Y aún con esas le crees?

—Estás armando un escándalo —bufó rodando los ojos. Vio a su profesor subir las escaleras —. Mira, sé que estás molesto, pero por el momento olvida esto y ve a clases. Yo también me voy.

Ignorando los reclamos de su mejor amigo entró al aula. Sus compañeros lo miraron curiosos debido a la casi escena que arma Napoleón. No les hizo caso y fue a sentarse a su lugar. Sería un día largo hasta que pudiera irse a casa y comprobar si eso dio resultado.

El receso pasó más o menos tranquilo. Tuvo que aguantar miles de reproches de su amigo. A veces no sabía si tenía una amistad con un hombre o con una mujer excesivamente dramática. Lo soportó lo mejor que pudo, pues comprendía su preocupación por él. Veía ansioso todo el lugar, hasta finalmente encontrar un par de diópsidos viéndolo fijamente. El inglés le sonrió de forma disimulada al estar junto a sus compañeros que también lo observaban. El supuesto líder, Ray, entrecerró los ojos, pareciendo tener sospechas. Arno fingió no los verlos, mas un mal presentimiento se alojó en su interior negándose a irse de ahí por el resto del día.

No se arrepentía haber ayudado a su compañero, mucho menos de hacerles frente al trío de parásitos, sino de no ser más fuerte para sacarse de encima a esos tres. En su época de secundaria a preparatoria fue regularmente conocido por meterse en múltiples peleas. No siempre salía victorioso de ellas, sin embargo era esa carencia de miedo la que hacía retroceder a otros. Ahora, queriendo hacer su vida como un adulto, se topaba de bruces con ese pequeño obstáculo. Se sentiría frustrado, normalmente debería ser así. Extrañamente estaba tranquilo, a lo mejor porque veía todo eso como un simple berrinche de tres niños, a quienes les arrebataron un juguete ajeno que tomaron sin permiso y, al ver que no podían contra su "agresor", corrieron a las faldas de su hermano mayor.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron a Jacob. Elise y Napoleón tenían claras dudas sobre él y no los culpaba, es decir, al verse envuelto con ese tipo de personas, el pensamiento común de cualquiera es que sin duda era similar. Sus brazos punzaron de manera dolorosa al intentar apoyarse en ellos. Aguantó un quejido y se recostó sobre estos, importando poco la incomodidad y reclamos de sus músculos magullados. Pensó en los ojos verdes, en lo que reflejaban al momento de su primer encuentro; no era maldad, no era diversión, era aburrimiento, cansancio, no uno físico. «Vaya que no era físico». Pensó con gracia ante una nueva sensación de dolor. Quería confiar en él. Su parte inconsciente le dictaba no era un mal tipo. El barullo de sus compañeros pasó más allá del segundo plano, ni siquiera les oía.

No tenían clase práctica ese día, se iría temprano. ¿Estaría él merodeando los alrededores apenas la campana indicara la salida? Lo imaginó con su sonrisa fingida, caminando detrás de sus amigos, casi a regañadientes, con la mirada verde oscuro clavada en él al tiempo que le dedicaba palabras burlonas o de amenaza que estaría sacando de la manga en ese mismo segundo. Estaba seguro que sus ojos gritarían un: _"Detesto estar aquí"._ Parpadeó, saliendo de una especie de trance. Estiró sus brazos. No se percató que una hebra de las vendas se atoró con la cremallera de su sudadera, alargando el hilo blanco y estando un poco de deshilachar el vendaje. Se tomó su tiempo para soltar la cuerda y miró un buen rato sus antebrazos, los cuales seguían doliendo.

—¿Por qué siquiera sigue con ellos? —Dijo al aire de forma suave, aguardando una respuesta que no sabía si obtendría.

La hora de salida llegó.

Una parte de él predecía eso sucedería, la otra estaba ligeramente decepcionada. ¿Con él por creerle? ¿O porque la situación no saliera conforme lo planeado? Observó las tres caras con el ceño fruncido y esa expresión de superioridad que más bien le daba risa. Sea cual sea la respuesta o la opción más acertada, no era el lugar ni la hora más adecuada para ponerse a reflexionar sobre ello. La capucha sobre su cabeza le daría más calor de lo usual. Eran mediados de otoño y eso no quitaba que tras una buena huida las gotas de sudor se hicieran presentes. Se resignaría a ello. No hizo bromas de mal gusto como de costumbre, sólo corrió. ¿A donde? Ni él sabía. Sus piernas tenían una orden presente: correr. No emprendió esa nueva persecución al azar, no de manera totalmente indeliberada al menos. Un impulso o instinto –de supervivencia tal vez– lo dirigían a lo que reconoció como el estacionamiento. Rogó encontrar un maestro, un adulto del área que fuese. Quería ver a cualquiera que le pudiese ayudar.

Repitiendo una especie de deja-vú, su brazo fue jalado junto a su cintura, que llevó el resto de su cuerpo dentro de un espacio angosto. Un movimiento brusco de su cabeza, para ver quien fue el autor de esa acción, le dio como resultado un golpe contra una pared o techo.

—¿Qué demo-…?

Un dedo se posó en sus labios y el sonido de un siseó pidiéndole que se callara. Alzó la mirada. Se trataba de Jacob. Ni siquiera supo que decir. Le siguió el juego y miró mejor donde estaban escondidos. Era un espacio detrás de las escaleras de concreto, que daban paso a la segunda planta del edificio. La puerta de metal a su lado tenía una placa que ponía: Material de conserjería.

—Buen lío en el que no hemos metido, ¿eh? —Le sonrió de lado, viéndolo de reojo. Se quedó en silencio, terminando de procesar que estaba pasando —. Sí que son insistentes. ¿Ves una piedra por allí?

Conteniendo una cara de: _"¿En serio?"_ Se limitó a buscar la solicitada piedra. Acabó encontrando una botella de limpiador. Se la pasó dudoso al más alto.

—Es mejor que nada —dirigió su atención a los chicos, quienes buscaban frenéticos de un lado a otro sin encontrarlos. Los arbustos eran su objetivo. Apuntó a las plantas con una mano; la otra sostuvo la diestra de Arno —. ¿Listo? ... ¡Corre! —La botella fue lanzada dando en el blanco.

Él fue arrastrado sin aviso previo, haciendo que trastabillara con sus pies, antes de recomponerse y esforzarse por seguirle el paso a Jacob.

Llegaron donde una motocicleta negra estaba estacionada, justo en la entrada. Ni siquiera hubo preguntas de por medio o explicaciones, sólo un: _“Sube”_ y su cuerpo moviéndose de manera mecánica ante la orden. Apenas le dio tiempo sostenerse a la chaqueta del contrario, evitando una caída sin duda dolorosa. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, evitando que el aire lo lastimara. Estaba bastante seguro que su cabello sería un desastre total al bajarse de esa cosa. Una fragancia a colonia golpeó su nariz junto al viento; era similar al anís.

La velocidad del vehículo fue disminuyendo después de unos metros hasta detenerse por completo. Sus manos seguían aferradas a la ropa del muchacho inglés, quien no disimuló su sonrisa al verlo de esa manera.

—Pareces un gato asustado —bromeó. Arno le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos la cual no hizo más que ensanchar la sonrisa ajena —. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Te lo parezco? —Se bajó de la motocicleta. Se negaba rotundamente a ver su cabello.

—Diría que me pareces un gato asustado y erizado —contuvo una risa, viendo como el más bajo de inmediato comenzó a batallar con las hebras caoba —. ¿Te hicieron algo?

—No, sólo se acercaron a mí, ni siquiera hablaron o se burlaron —se rindió al no tener un espejo u objeto similar cerca y se colocó la capucha de nuevo —. Dijiste que no me harían nada.

—No, dije que era una posibilidad y técnicamente no te iban a hacer daño, querían comprobar que tan "golpeado" te dejé yo —se bajó igualmente del vehículo, recargándose sobre este.

Arno lo vio de arriba abajo. Siempre vestido de negro, con una barba perfectamente cortada y su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Un par de mechones rebeldes se agolpaban en su rostro, muy probablemente culpa del viaje sin casco. A primera vista cualquiera pensaría en él como un pandillero. La verdad es que hasta el joven Dorian podría verlo de ese modo, si no hubiese hecho nunca ningún tipo de interacción con el Frye. Jacob pareció notar su mirada y volvió a sonreírle. Una pizca de picardía asomó de sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Little kitty? —El francés frunció el ceño ante el apodo.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —Cómo esperando esa pregunta se cruzó de brazos y miró al cielo.

—Simplemente me estoy comenzando a cansar de estar con ellos y seguir sus juegos tontos —las palabras salieron igual a una exhalación de aire que llevaba aguantando hace mucho, similar a sentirse aliviado tras decirlo.

—Si es así, ¿entonces porque no los mandas a la mierda?

—No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? La razón por la cual comencé a juntarme con ellos, es porque parecían fuertes y de cierta forma estaba acostumbrado a su manera de ser. Solamente me dejé llevar. Ahora me dan lastima, y dejar de estar con ellos atraería problemas los cuales prefiero evitar, debido a lo fastidioso que sería —bajó de nuevo la vista centrándose en el suelo, viendo como la punta de su zapato golpeaba un pedazo diminuto de grava suelta.

—¿Y no es una molestia estar con ellos?

¿Por qué de repente parecía tan curioso? Se sintió como tener un lobo delante de él; uno sin manada, perdido en la infinidad del bosque, sin rumbo y, de cierta forma, esa soledad emanada le daba cierta seguridad a Arno que no se lanzaría a atacarlo. Era precisamente esa intuición la que despertaba la curiosidad en él. Saber porque acabó así.

—Touché —no parecía tener intenciones de hablar por cuenta propia. ¿Sería prudente arriesgarse a seguir preguntando? Vio sus ojos, encontrando calma y a la vez, algo brillaba dentro de ellos.

—¿A que te refieres con acostumbrado?

—A mi pasado estúpido —suspiró —. Creo que sigo ligado a eso todavía, de cierta forma supongo.


End file.
